This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner of the floor cleaning type having means for selectively raising and lowering the suction inlet nozzle in accordance with the type of floor covering being cleaned.
Vacuum cleaners of the floor cleaning or upright type generally include a chassis having a nozzle at the bottom thereof through which air is sucked by an air moving motorblower unit, a rotary brush mounted adjacent the nozzle for contacting the floor surface to agitate and loosen the dirt so that it may be sucked free of the surface, and wheels mounted at the front and the rear of the chassis for supporting the cleaner for rolling on the floor. Since these cleaners are called upon to clean many different kinds of modern floor coverings of varying pile height, it is known to vary the chassis elevation to locate the nozzle at a level above the surface to provide proper suction and flow path of the particular type of floor covering and to position the brush at the proper height to agitate the dirt on the surface. The many different kinds of modern floor coverings require that, for the cleaner to clean properly, a plurality of nozzle height elevations be provided. Since the number and type of floor covering is ever increasing, it is desireable that a nozzle height adjusting mechanism design be flexible to take future trends in floor covering design into account. However, cost of manufacture and assembly should not be compromised by such a design.